


Like a nightmare

by wolfieNick38



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Beth Greene Lives, F/M, Last Day On Earth, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfieNick38/pseuds/wolfieNick38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Negan found Rick's group,there's Beth with them and when Negan started counting it was like the worst feeling that she's ever felt,because she knew that she wasn't alone in this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This story is actually very sad, but I really wanted to write this,so I hope,that you will like it.

They just wanted to get Maggie to doctor. She knew that Daryl was somewhere out there,she was scared,she wanted to be strong,for him,but when they we're going through this forest,she was afraid that something could happen to Maggie,she was havin' fever and Beth just didn't know what to do. If there was their father here he would know what to do. Then...  
they ran into group of Souviors. Big one.  
"Rick?" She asked quietly, she was so scared. Why didn't they leave them alone,she needed to get Maggie some help, quickly.  
They were all around them,she could feel anxiety in the air. Rick didn't know what to do. It happened so quickly, in front of them was this Negan man. He looked like he was having fun,like it was all just some kind of game. She didn't like him. "Dwight! bring here those other assholes!" Dwight opened a door of a truck and she saw Daryl,Michone,Glenn and Rosita. This can't be true! No! "Daryl!" She shouted suddenly.  
"Shut up, bitch!" Dwight cried at her and slapped her.  
"You fucker-"  
"You don't understand in which situation you are,ha?" Said Negan.  
"You. Can't. Talk. To. Us. Like. This." he said with smile on his face and after every single word he punched Daryl. She wanted to cry,she wanted to shout at him to stop,but she was scared that he would hurt Daryl even more.  
"Who is the leader?"  
"This one." Dwight pointed at Rick.  
"What's your name you son of a bitch?"  
"Rick" Rick answered  
"So I have deal for you Rick. You'll give us your supplies and we'll let you live." He looked at Rick's direction "you still think that you're gonna get away from this? From US?!" Rick tilted his head. He was shaking.  
"This" he showed his bat "is Lucille and she's awesome." He laughed at himself. This guy was fucking madman.  
"Here's what we're gonna do. I'll let you live,but one of you should pay for what you did. You killed my man, I sent others to kill you and you killed even more of my men! I'm gonna thrash one of you to death with this beauty." He smiled.  
"What about..you?" He went to Maggie. "No,please! No!" Glenn started to shout and Beth was crying now. "I told you to shut up!" He punched him in the face.  
"Wow,you're beautiful." He suddenly looked at Beth. "Look at you honey,you have perfect face,what about to glamorize it a little?" She looked at him and snorted.  
"What is your name baby girl?" He cupped her face with his fingers.  
"Don't touch her!" Daryl shouted suddenly,probably couldn't leave it that way. "Coild you shut up for a minute?! We're talking!" Negan shouted but didn't do anything.  
"I'm Beth" she suddenly responded to his question.  
"Beautiful name for beautiful girl,not for long" he smirked.  
"I can't decide,which one of you to choose...wait a minute,I have an idea!"  
He came to Rick and started: "  
Eenie, meenie, miney, moe,  
Catch a tiger by the toe.  
If he hollers, let him go.  
My mother said to pick  
The very best one  
And you are it.  
When he finished his last word his bat landed on Daryl's shoulder. Beth was confused,but when she got it she cried:"No! Please!!! Please don't!" She tried, everyone else was crying and shouting. Daryl looked at her one last time, there we're tears visible in his eyes.  
Negan hit him in a head. Daryl was bleeding,but he stood up as for objection. "You don't give up easy, ha?" Negan said she was crying so hard that she couldn't see anything, all she could see was Daryl laying on the ground,bleeding and trying to don't give up yet. "Beth I -" he whispered, she could hear him even though nobody else did. He was all she ever wanted and now this man was taking him away from her. "Daryl...I love you" she said quietly, Daryl smiled for a second he needed to know it was all he needed. "Ou that's so cute,but now I must finish him, hon,I'm sorry. But blame your leader Rick." Negan came towards her. For a second Daryl had a chance to breath in,but then Began started kicking him in belly again. "I - I love - you." Daryl coughed out.  
It was like she was so far away from him and he needed at least to touch her. To hold her in his arms. To hug her. He is never gonna see little ass kicker grow up, he is never gonna talk to Rick again, he is never gonna eat a dinner with Aaron and Eric, he is never gonna ride his bike and the worst of all he is never gonna tell Beth how much she means to him. He didn't want to give up,but he knew that he couldn't hold on much longer. "This fucker won't be your end baby brother,don't give up,your not some little pussy." Merle was standing above him, he looked like himself again,not like a walker. "I can't make it.." Daryl answered.  
"Yes, you can!" He shouted,but suddenly something hard hit him to his ear. Merle disappeared and he heard a voice,her voice. He closed his eyes, she was singing: 

It's unclear now what we intend  
We're alone in our own world  
You don't wanna be my boyfriend  
And I don't wanna be your girl  
And that, that's a relief

He cried out loud. He was hurting so much. He remembered every damn moment with her,when they we're at the funeral home, at the lodge. It was like this moments were replaying in his mind.

We'll drink up our grief  
And pine for summer  
And we'll buy beer to shotgun  
And we'll lay in the lawn  
And we'll be good

Will they be good,what would happen if he dies? He can't leave her alone, he would feel horrible,but what could he do?

Now I'm laughing at my boredom  
At my string of failed attempts  
Because you think that it's important  
And I welcome the sentiment  
And we talk on the phone at night  
Until it's daylight  
And I feel clever  
And I hear the slow in your speech  
Yeah, you're half asleep  
Say goodnight

Should he leave,she was basically telling him to, if he can't hold on would she understand, would she ever forgive him that he left her in this fucking world? 

Now I've got friendships to mend  
I'm selfishly dispossessed  
You don't wanna be my boyfriend  
And that's probably for the best  
Because that, that gets messy  
And you will hurt me  
Or I'll disappear  
So we will drink beer all day  
And our guards will give way  
And we'll be good

They already experienced this, he never wanted to be her boyfriend, it was ridiculous, but now he knows. But it's too late. He hurt her, he shouted at her after their drunken crossbow lesson. He hurt her and he would never forget that,he was afraid that he would hurt her again,he never forgave himself for this. They drank moonshine together and he finally gave away his guards, he felt like he could, finally after so long,she was like the only person he could trust. If the rest of the song is true could the end of it be as well?  
"You're wishing that I would let you live,aren't ya?" Negan laughed. Daryl couldn't take the pain no more, it was just too much. And for the last time in his life he saw Beth. She was sitting on the ground like the others,but she was absolutely the most pretties girl he's ever seen. Her eyes we're red from crying, she was shaking, she was covering her mouth with her hand and her lips were giving out sad sound. He didn't want their last moment to look like this. Daryl closed his eyes, he heard Beth's singing again.  
Goodnight, Beth.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Be good by waxahatchee.  
> Yeah,it's sad,but I kinda wanted to write this,you know,what if there was Beth still when they were captured by Negan's people.


End file.
